Exoss Incaesio
Born on the radiation-blasted and eternally tectonically active world of Nocturne, Exoss Incaesio is a Terminator Chaplain from the Salamanders Chapter seconded to the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch Chapter. He serves not only as a source of inspiration and spiritual solidarity for all those he provides sermon and council for, but also as a deadly foe for none to wish the face on the battlefield. His imposing size which despite being a normal Astartes rivals that of the newly introduced Primaris gene-line. This only compliments further height gained by a deadly burning visage and the terminator armor he wears. History Born on Nocturne like the majority of others of the Salamanders chapter, Exoss Incaesio was born within the incredulously fatal horrors of The Time of Trial, where Nocturne and its worldly moon Prometheus venture so close together that the gravitational buffering ravages the land and the heat of the surface boils to extreme heights, volcanoes erupting and earthquakes constantly destroying the tribal homes all throughout its landscapes. He grew up in Themis, known as the City of Warrior Kings, where throughout his early life has been tested in their ancient warrior traditions. After surviving the trials of cultural rites in Themis combined with Salamanders early recruiting methods, he was taken and trained for the first stages of gene-seed implantation, which irrevocably pushed him unto the path of a Space Marine. Since then he has been embroiled in a multitude of conflicts and wars where circumstance demanded him to step forward and provide support and inspiration for his fellow Neophytes and Space Marines, establishing a close friendship with one Tyjon Fuego who ever was source of strength for him. After 100 years of service he was inducted into the chaplaincy. After several centuries of serving as not only a practitioner, but an orator of the Promethean Cult. When he heard the news of Tyjon Fuego's demise, he sought to join the Deathwatch as soon as possible Birth Incaesio's mother and father were part of one of the various tribes whom lived out and away from the Paradise cities of Nocturne, and were thus gravely threatened by The Time of Trial. While still pregnant with the future Astartes, Pyra Incaesio and her husband Igdrakk Incaesio left their ruined homes and began pilgrimage to the paradise cities to seek shelter from the apocalyptic devastation. However when they arrived at the ferry which would take them to the Jeweled City of Epimethis within the Acerbian Sea, they were denied passage for being "lowly tribesmen" and were pushed aside by some more affluent parties. Forced to continue their journey for shelter, they braved the harshness of the Arridian Plain in order to reach Themis, the city of Warrior Kings. However during one night on the plain, Pyra went into labor. Her screams attracted the attention of a handful of the predators of the plain, and alone Igdrakk had to fight them off as his wife was incapacitated. After nearly a minute of desperate fighting, Igdrakk stood victorious over the corpses of the attackers before falling to the ground as he was bleeding out from his wounds. With the last of his strength he crawled back to his wife and assisted in the last moments of his child's birth. Shakily holding his wife and child as blood poured from his wounds and coughed from his mouth, in the distance they saw a great bright light of flame. A pillar of fire had erupted from Mount Deathfire itself, welcoming this newborn to life. Igdrakk died that night, and the next morning Pyra made a pyre and cremated him on the spot, his ashes left where he died. She alone the rest of the journey across the rest of Plain and arriving at the city of Themis, carrying little Exoss Incaesio in her arms. Early Life Exoss was loved dearly by his mother, but life in Themis was tough. The culture was heavy in rites of passage, most of which were designed around killing various kinds of predators that live on the Arridian Plain surrounding the city. So even while he was as young as seven years of age, and serving as an assistant to the Salamanders' forges, he was also expected to participate in some hunts. Though always his mother supported him, and was the source of his faith in the Promethean Cult and Mankind. As someone who was born outside of the city, he was subject to some measure of discrimination by his peers; and with the Nocturnean emphasis on traditions, it would only be after proving himself in multiple hunts would he be recognized by his fellows in the city. However, he did not establish any real friendships among these people. When the time came to be truly evaluated for recruitment into the chapter, he was fresh off the kill of a Leo'nid and ready and willing to give himself to service in defense of humanity and the Imperium. Personality and Appearance To his fellow Astartes of any chapter, Exoss Incaesio is a source of inspiration and courage, a figure that inspires the greatest in all whom behold him. A righteous heart with purity of soul unlike any other. He has dedicated himself to the study of all the holy scriptures for each of his cousin and nephew chapters, to better provide support in the proverbs of litanies uttered by their own brothers. This is a Deathwatch Chaplain's most sacred of duties, to preserve the most sanctimonious of relics of the Deathwatch and to rally the downtrodden to rise to new heights. To the enemies of mankind he is death incarnate. A walking revenant of burning fury that cleanses all who crosses his path in purifying holy fire. He has no room in his hearts for mercy towards the Xenos. The mere sight and presence of the aflame hulk advancing terrifies the weak-willed, and in combat his wrath is unleashed. However, there are none whom truly have witnessed the utter depths of the Promethean vitriol that slumbers dormant within the Salamanders Astartes. Wargear *'Crozius Arcanum' - Mostly unchanged as with typical portrayals of this holy sanctimonious weapon, though some additions have been forged unto it as Incaesio deems necessary. Along its shaft are brand marks that Incaesio added himself and then burned white-hot before uttering an oath and taking it unto both bare hands, the scar tissue still present upon his palms to this day. Since then a chain has been added to the pommel which extends and wraps around his right forearm at all times he carries the holy icon. *''Fist of Purification'' - A custom left-handed power fist built and accessorized by Exoss Incaesio. Built into its wrist is a master-crafted flamer. The Terminator Chaplain most often wields this weapon into battle alongside his Crozius Arcanum, burning away xenos taint and leaving only the purity of mankind. *''Infernal Hand'' - A custom left-handed power fist which like the Fist of Purification, was forged and embellished by Incaesio himself. This one in particular has an inferno pistol built into its wrist. When the foe he faces requires a more precise scalpel than an indiscriminate purifying flame, he bears this masterwork into the fray. *'Rosarius' - This protective force-field projector was crafted for him by the Salamanders chapter as a gift upon his ascension into the Chaplaincy. He has always cared for it and embellished it since. The device is shaped as a pendant in the design reminiscent of ancient remembrancer paintings of an Ur-Drake's head. Its Draconian features having since been further accessorized by Incaesio's own prowess, inlaying flame-red rubies into its eyes. *'Master-Crafted Artificer Terminator Power Armour' - Every piece of this armor has been modified and embellished by Incaesio in order to create a true visage of terror for the enemies of mankind, and of ultimate inspiration for the holy warriors who fight beside him. Working closely with a master artificer craftsman from his home chapter, this Magnum Opus was finished on the day that he was to depart to join the Deathwatch. The armor's lower legs design is heavily based on the Cataphractii pattern of Terminator armor, the section beneath the knees scaled like a salamander's hide while the upper legs were based on the Tartaros design; each with an additional plate of armor like the Indomitus pattern armor, with a salamander-scale pattern. The torso itself is a combination of Tartaros and Indomitus designs, maintaining the sleeker chest silhouette while having the same protective crown as the Tartaros torso armor, leaving no neck armor to obscure the skull helmet he wears. The Indomitus chest features rib-bone designs instead of the typical aquila, to complete the visage of death. On the top of the back of the torso armor rests three ever-burning pyres. Hanging from the back of the armor is a great cloak made of the hide of a great salamander lizard of Nocturn. The shoulder pauldrons of the armor are Cataphractii in design, with the tassels replaced with additional hides from salamander lizards. The forearms and hands of the armor are based on the Tartaros design, and are also designed like salamander scales. Finally, this armor is ritually anointed with holy oils which burn slowly when ignited, mimicking the fabled Legion of the Damned on the battlefield to inspire greater feats of heroism from his fellow Astartes. Relations Allies: *'Tyjon Fuego' - Another fellow Salamanders space marine. Fuego was an Apothecary whom was, like Incaesio, seconded to the Deathwatch. Throughout all their trials as aspirants and into their lives in service of the chapter, they were close friends. Fuego was often a source of strength for Incaesio, and the two always pressed each other to improve and go beyond in their duties. However, Fuego had joined in service to the Deathwatch some time during the fifth century, millennium forty-one, and died sacrificing himself to allow the gene-seed of his Kill-Team brothers and the last remaining members survive. Unfortunately, his gene-seed was never recovered. Enemies: Quotes By Exoss Incaesio: About Exoss Incaesio: Feel free to add your own Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Kill-Team Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines